Kidnapping With Love
by glamcy
Summary: [SehunxKai] "Sebuah dendam lama yang kembali diungkit hingga berujung penculikan, hanya karena ialah putra kebanggaan ayahnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua hal bodoh ini!" "Mengapa harus aku?" "Karena memang kau yang pantas!" "Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa terpesona? Cihh, Mungkin kita sama" Hunkai story line


**Title : Kidnapping With Love**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Choi Siwon (Ayah Jongin)**

 **Kim Ki Bum (Ibu Jongin)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun ( _Daddy_ Sehun)**

 **Kim Yesung ( _Mommy_ Sehun)**

 **Pairing : Hunkai And other**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : AU, Crime, Romance**

 **Rating : T ( _maybe will be M sometimes)_**

 **Warn(s) : Boys Love, Typos, Absurd**

 **Summary :** "Sebuah dendam lama yang kembali diungkit hingga berujung penculikan, hanya karena ialah putra kebanggaan ayahnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua hal bodoh ini!" "Mengapa harus aku?" "Karena memang kau yang pantas!" "Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa terpesona? Cihh, Mungkin kita sama"

* * *

 **"Happy Reading"**

Langit kota seoul nampak mendung dengan beberapa gumpalan awan yang kelabu, mungkin tak lama lagi akan turun rintikan hujan yang akan membasahi tanah tandus khas perkotaan padat itu.

Seorang remaja laki-laki nampak memperhatikan ramai nya arus lalu lintas kota melewati kaca jendela mobil, senyuman manis tak lepas dari bibir merah delima itu manik nya terus memperhatikan keramaian kota dan aktivitas penduduk sekitar, hingga pupil matanya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki jalanan yang tengah bermain bersama ayah nya, anak itu tertawa begitu bahagia hingga tak menangkap sorotan sedih dari mata sang ayah yang memikirkan bagaimana ia harus makan malam ini, manik Jongin -remaja laki-laki- meredup iba melihat mereka, ahh.. Jongin jadi merindukan ayahnya.

"Han _ahjussi_.." Jongin memanggil pria paruh baya sebagai supirnya itu

"Iya tuan muda? Ada apa?" lelaki itu menyaut tuan muda nya

"Bisa tolong lebih cepat _ahjussi_? Tiba-tiba saja aku semakin merindukan ayah ku" ia menjawab nya dengan spontan

"Tentu saja tuan" Han _ahjussi_ kemudian terkekeh tuan muda nya terkadang memang sulit ditebak, dan Jongin disamping nya hanya menyengir dan mengusap tengkuknya.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ayah?" Jongin memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya ketika sang ibu memberitahu nya tentang keberadaan sang ayah, sebelum nya ia sempat kan juga memeluk ibu nya dengan erat guna melepas rindunya selama dua tahun ini menjalani kuliahnya di Jerman

Sang ayah menengadahkan kepalanya ketika telinga nya disapa oleh suara familiar yang dirindukannya

"Jonginn!" panggilan yang cukup keras menyapa nya, senyum sumringah tak dapat lagi di elakkan oleh keduanya, sang ayah lantas bangun dari kursi nya dan memeluk sang anak erat

"Aku merindukanmu ayah, dengan sangat!" pelukan itu tak kalah erat dibalas oleh Jongin

"Kau fikir ayahmu yang tua ini tidak merindukan putra nya, yang kini tumbuh semakin manis eh?" sang ayah mengelus puncak kepala Jongin lembut, sedangkan yang dielus hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal

"Ayolah ayah, aku tau kau itu tampan jadi sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau aku ini juga tampan, aishh kau membuatku terlihat seperti wanita ayah" Jongin merengut dengan sebegitu lucu nya hingga terdengar suara tawa renyah dari sang ayah

"Baiklah baiklah ayah mengalah" Siwon -ayah Jongin- menunjukkan senyum malaikat nya kepada anak semata wayang nya ini

Jongin menatap wajah teduh sang ayah, terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sampai Siwon kembali membuka pembicaraan

"Jongin, dengarkan ayah, kau adalah satu-satunya putra kebanggaan ayah yang ayah harapkan, kau tau dan sangat mengerti bahwa ayah sangat menyayangimu, ayah tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun melukai mu, tak peduli berapa uang yang harus ayah keluarkan untuk memgamatimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja di Jerman selama dua tahun, walau aku tau kau menganggap ayah tak lagi peduli terhadapmu..." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya, dan Jongin nampak terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa selama ini ayah nya begitu peduli padanya, yang ia fikirkan adalah bahwa segala hal yang ayahnya lakukan adalah bekerja sampai ia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk jongin

"Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, ayah tidak akan memaafkan diri ayah sendiri jika kau terluka nak, ayah sangat menyayangimu" dan kata terakhir sang ayah membuat Jongin menghambur ke pelukan ayah nya, ia terenyuh dan terisak, manik Siwon menangkap sang Istri yang memperhatikan mereka dari daun pintu, Kibum -ibu Jongin- ikut terharu mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, ia bahagia memiliki mereka ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Gedung _Seoul University_ tampak tenang, yahh tentu saja karena kegiatan mengajar yang sedang berlangsung, namun tak ayal juga ada saja siswa yang membolos mata pelajaran dan malas mendengar ocehan yang menurut mereka tak penting dari dosen-dosen yang mengajar.

Oh Sehun, laki-laki berandal di _University_ tersebut, tak ada yang tak mengenal dia dengan segala kekacauan yang ia buat, kalau saja ia dapat memperbaiki sikap nya, maka ia akan menjadi begitu _perfect,_ ia pintar tentu saja, dengan IQ tinggi maka ia akan dengan mudah mengikuti semua pelajaran, Sehun juga tampan atau bisa dibilang terlalu tampan ia bagaikan sebuah pahatan sempurna untuk seorang manusia dengan bibir yang tipis, hidung bangir, alis yang tebal dan jangan lupakan _his hawk eye_ s kau akan cepat terpesona hanya karena melihatnya menatapmu, ia juga seorang yang royal segala hal yang ia inginkan dapat dimilikinya, _daddy_ nya seorang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, dengan cabang perusahaan yang melimpah beserta saham-saham nya, namun tak hanya itu, _daddy_ nya juga memiliki sisi kelam, _daddy_ Sehun adalah penjual persenjataan _illegal_ dan bisa dibilang ia juga termasuk ketua dari kelompok pembunuh buronan

Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit pale itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas atap sekolah nya, sedangkan dibahunya seorang gadis cantik tertidur nyaman dengan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang Sehun, dia Jiyeon kekasih Sehun, atau lebih pantas disebut _mainan_ Sehun, sudah kukatakan bahwa ia adalah berandal, tak hanya membuat kekacauan namun mempermainkan hati wanita adalah hobinya, ia tidak pernah serius dengan wanita manapun saat menjalin hubungan

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut dan wajahnya, ia membuang putung rokoknya yang habis, dan ingin segera bangkit sebelum ia sadar akan gadis yang tertidur di samping nya, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, dan seringaian tipis tercipta

"Jiyeon yang malang, tak sadar kah kau bahwa aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu?" ucapan pelan yang terdengar sarkastis itu terlontar dari bibirnya, tangan nya menarik dagu Jiyeon yang masih tertidur, lantas mencium dan memagutnya dengan nafsu

"Nhh.." gadis itu tersadar dan mendapati Sehun yang melepaskan ciuman dari bibirnya

"Aku akan pulang Ji, ini sudah lewat jam pulang dan suasana disini cukup membosankan" Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menyampirkan jaket kulit dibahunya

"Oppa, antarkan aku pulang ya?" wajah Jiyeon tampak memohon kepada Sehun

"Tentu saja babe, cepatlah" Sehun lantas melangkah kan kakinya menjauhi pekarangan sekolah dengan diikuti Jiyeon dibelakangnya

~•~•~•~•~•~

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh nya diatas tempat tidur mewah itu, mata nya terpejam penat, padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah berkumpul dan bermain bersama teman-teman nya, anak remaja jaman sekarang memang berbeda.

Manik tajam itu kembali terbuka, mata nya menerawang keatas, Sehun membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya hidup nya saat ini, dia memang memiliki segala hal yang dia inginkan namun satu hal yang ia mengerti bahwa tidak semuanya dapat ia beli dengan uang.

Ia hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang berantakan, kenyataan pahit yang menghampirinya saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah saling mencintai, hanya cinta sepihak yang dialami oleh _mommy_ nya, Kim Yesung, atau mungkin kini marga nya menjadi Oh Yesung.

Ia sudah cukup terpukul dengan kematian _mommy_ nya saat umurnya masih 8 tahun, dan realita yang mengatakan bahwa _daddy_ nya sendiri lah yang membunuh _mommy_ nya, Oh Luhan, kakak satu-satunya yang ia harapkan kala itu malah pergi dari rumah dengan frustasi meninggalkan nya sendiri dengan laki-laki yang sudah tak lagi ia anggap sebagai _daddy_ nya, ia hanya menangis memeluk jasad sang _mommy_ yang tertembak.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _'Plakk'_

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi Yesung yang kini menjadi kian memerah, aliran air mata makin deras membasahi kedua belah pipinya, sama sekali tidak menyangka suami nya tega menamparnya

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Yesung! Kau sudah mengerti dari dulu bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai mu! Dan kau dengan seenaknya menyetujui semua perjodohan bodoh ini!"

Kyuhyun - _daddy_ Sehun- menggeram marah, tangan nya terkepal ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya, seakan tamparannya tadi sama sekali tidak memiliki arti apapun

"Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Kyuhyun, tapi tidak kah kau bisa untuk sekedar menjaga perasaan ku dengan tidak berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, hah?! Kita sudah memiliki Luhan dan Sehun, sadar kah kau akan mereka?!" seluruh perasaan dan emosi Yesung keluar saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak habis fikir dengan suami nya

Sehun kecil yang melihat itu hanya menangis dalam diam, ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya, sedangkan kakaknya, Luhan yang baru saja ingin memasuki rumah tertegun mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, ia mendecih mendengar kenyataan dibalik kasih sayang orang tuanya, kini senyum miris tersungging dibibirnya

"Aku tidak peduli Yesung! Aku tidak peduli! Sejak dulu yang kucintai adalah Kibum, dan akibat kau sekarang ia kini malah pergi dan menikah dengan Siwon brengsek itu! Semua nya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang dan menghancurkan hubungan kami!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan Yesung ia sudah cukup frustasi dengan keadaan rumah tangganya

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KYUHYUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriakan lantang itu jelas terdengar dan mengalun keras dari bibir Yesung, dan setelahnya..

 _DORR_

Tubuh itu kaku, terjatuh di lantai dengan tembakan di kepalanya, Sehun kecil menjerit bersamaan dengan Luhan mereka meneriakkan nama _mommy_ nya yang tergeletak di lantai, ia berlari dan memeluk _mommy_ nya, Sehun meraung menangis disamping tubuh berlumuran darah itu

"Maafkan sehun, _mommy_ gagal menjadi orang tuamu, tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang hebat bersama kakakmu, Luhan" Yesung tersenyum setelah mengucapkannya, dan Sehun semakin keras menangis mengeratkan pelukannya pada jasad _mommy_ nya, Kyuhyun hanya tertegun melihat mereka tak ada tanda iba dalam sorot matanya yang dingin, Luhan yang menyaksikan itu semua menahan emosinya, tangan nya terkepal dan wajahnya memerah, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun

 _BUGHH_

"Kau bukan _daddy_ ku!" Luhan meninju wajah _daddy nya_ hingga ia tersungkur, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang remeh anaknya, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan rumah itu, air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya saat menangkap jasad _mommy_ nya

"HYUNGG! Hyungg! Jangan tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku ikut! Hyungg!" teriakan sehun menggema di mansion itu, sedangkan Luhan tidak menengok sama sekali

 _BLAMM_

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup, Sehun sadar ia akan memulai hidup barunya tanpa seorang ibu.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

~•~•~•~•~•~

Jongin nampak serius memotong beberapa daging sapi yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam, niat nya adalah ingin membuat beberapa makanan khas Jerman yang dipelajarinya selama ini untuk kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Kibum tersenyum memperhatikan putra nya yang sibuk dengan pisau dapur beserta daging dan sayuran

"Masakan apa yang kau buat Jonginnie?" sang ibu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya

Jongin tersenyum manis, lalu menjawab ibunya dengan senyum menggoda

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah selesai dan ibu akan tau sendiri nanti, ini masakan khas Jerman bu" Jongin makin sumringah setelah melihat masakan nya yang hampir selesai

"Baiklah Jonginnie" Kibum mengelus surai hitam anaknya, dan kembali melanjutkan memanggang _pumpkin pie_ nya yang hampir selesai

"Jongin, bisa tolong panggilkan ayahmu ke meja makan untuk makan malam nak?" sang ibu menginterupsi Jongin yang sibuk menata meja makan

"Baik bu, tunggu sebentar" Jongin melangkah menghampiri ruangan kerja sang ayah dilantai dua, ia membuka pintu jati besar itu dengan perlahan dan menemukan ayah nya yang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan

"Ayahh, makan malam sudah siap, segeralah turun" suara lembut Jongin menyapa pendengarannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati senyum manis anaknya

"Baiklah, tunggu ayah sebentar lagi di bawah" Siwon membalas senyum anaknya dan lekas membereskan berkas-berkas yang berantakan di meja kerja nya, lalu turun menemui istri dan anaknya

"Woahh, banyak sekali makanannya, apakah kita mengundang seseorang untuk makan bersama?" ayah Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya menatap makanan yang terlihat lezat dan begitu banyak di meja makan mereka

"Tidak ayah, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan masakan Jerman kepada kalian, ini _Gulaschsuppe_ hampir sama seperti sup daging sapi tapi bedanya ini menggunakan bumbu khas Jerman dan ini _Kartoffelsalat_ sejenis salat kentang yang sangat enak, dan ini sup rumput laut dan _Bulgogi_ buatan ibu, juga _Pumpkin pie_ buatan ibu sebagai hidangan penutup" Jongin menjelaskan satu-satu masakan yang terhidang dengan semangat, Siwon sudah berbinar mendengar penjelasan anak nya dan segera ingin menyantap nya

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita berdoa dan mulai makan" ibu Jongin menginterupsi dan doa itu dipimpin oleh Siwon setelahnya mereka mulai mengambil makanan bergantian

"Jongin.." Siwon menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta di meja makan itu, merasa namanya dipanggil Jongin mendongak

"Ada apa ayah?" Jongin menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari ayahnya

"Bagaimana kuliah mu? Kau masih ingin melanjutkan nya di Jerman atau di Seoul bersama kami?" manik ayahnya menatap Jongin dalam, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan mata nya dan tatapan yang sama ia dapati dari ibunya, ia mengerti orang tua nya menginginkan kehadiran dirinya di sisi mereka, Jongin menghela nafas nya saat ia telah menentukan pilihan nya

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di Seoul ayah, dan melanjutkan kuliah disini" Jongin menatap kedua orang tua nya yang kini tersenyum lega

"Baiklah Jongin, ayah akan mengurus semua keperluan mu, dan ayah dengar _Seoul University_ termasuk salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul" dan Jongin hanya mengangguk mendengar keputusan ayahnya

~•~•~•~•~•~

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, mengamati sekelilingnya dan ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sengaja tertidur tadi siang, jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam waktu Korea Selatan, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Sehun keluar dari balik pintu itu, hanya menggunakan selembar handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya, memamerkan lekuk tubuh nya yang nyaris sempurna, ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah lemari dan memilih beberapa pakaian _casual_ untuk dipakai

Ia meraih kunci mobil nya setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia menatap sekeliling mansion nya yang terlihat sepi

' _hehh pasti pak tua itu belum pulang juga'_ Sehun membatin saat mata nya tak menangkap sosok _daddy_ nya di mansion mewah itu, hanya beberapa maid yang masih membereskan perabotan rumah

Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari mansion nya, ia mengendarai mobil nya cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sama sekali tidak tampak lengah walau jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 10 malam

 _'Ckiitttt'_

Decitan mobil itu terdengar memekakkan telinga membuktikkan betapa cepat nya kelajuan mobil itu sebelum di rem oleh pemiliknya, Sehun memarkirkan mobil _Lamborghini Veneno Silver_ itu diantara deretan mobil lainnya, dan setelahnya wanita-wanita dengan pakaian minim itu banyak menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya, suara teriakkan dan tepuk tangan menggema di tempat nya kini, bersamaan dengan suara decitan ban dan mobil-mobil yang melaju kencang

Ia berada di salah satu tempat balapan liar terbesar di kota Seoul ini, dan semua orang yang ada disana sudah merasa _familiar_ dengan Sehun, tentu saja karena ini adalah salah satu tempat hiburan nya yang sering sekali ia kunjungi jika anak itu bosan dirumah, lagi pula ia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah disini -walau ia tidak membutuhkannya- karena ia tidak pernah kalah dalam sebuah tantangan balapan, anak itu terlalu jauh unggul _'King of Races'_ begitu mereka menjuluki Sehun sampai saat ini

 _"Heyy! What's up dude!"_ seseorang menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahu Sehun yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari nya, pria berambut _blonde_ itu, dia Kevin sahabat Sehun yang mengenalkan dunia balapan ke padanya

 _"Wanna go for ride, tonight?"_ Kevin mengajukkan pertanyaan atau lebih terdengar seperti tantangan di telinga Sehun saat mendengar suaranya dengan aksen Inggris yang begitu lancar, Sehun tersenyum tipis

 _"Why not?"_ Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Kevin, dan menatapnya seolah bertanya ' _berapa taruhannya kali ini?'_ dan Kevin yang seakan mengerti berkata

"Okey kali ini kita bertaruh 250ribu Won, lihat ini, bagaimana? Angka yang cukup tinggi kan?" Kevin menaik turunkan alis nya menanti jawaban Sehun, sembari memainkan setumpuk uang ditangannya

"Tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi?" Sehun menyeringai menatap sahabat nya mulai mengusap tengkuknya

"O-Ohh okayy aku akan bertanya kepada mereka" Kevin terlihat ragu saat ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah mendekati pembalap lain

' _Srettt'_

"He-heyyy yakk!" Kevin hampir terjengkang saat Sehun dengan seenak jidat nya menarik kerah belakang baju nya

" _C'mon mann,_ aku hanya bercanda okay? Aku yakin mereka tidak ingin kehilangan uang lebih tinggi lagi dari 250rb won itu, cihh" Sehun mendecih meremehkan uang dengan nominal rendah -menurut Sehun- ditangan Kevin tersebut.

Sehun memasuki _Lamborghini_ nya dan mulai memanaskan mesin, dan menuju garis _start_

 _"All right guys! Everyone already in each position!"_ seorang wanita berpaikaian minim mengangkat sapu tangan biru ditangannya tinggi-tinggi dan lantas memutarnya di udara

" _Ready? Set? and Go!_ " sapu tangan itu dilemparkan ke udara, mobil-mobil didepannya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, bunyi decitan dan kepulan asap memenuhi area itu diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah para penontonnya

Sehun diposisi kedua saat ini, sorot matanya yang fokus tak lepas dari jalanan di depannya, tangannya terampil dan begitu gesit memindahkan gigi dan menginjak pedal gas, hingga di belokan pertama ia yang memimpin pertandingan di barisan pertama, _Lamborghini Veneno_ nya melaju kencang dan riuh sorak sorai penonton semakin menggema, dan dibelokan yang terakhir Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh mencapai garis _Finish_

 _'Ckitttt'_

Mobil itu berhenti dengan rapi meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum bangga dan tepuk tangan yang ditunjukkan kepada nya

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _dude!_ Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kalah sejauh ini" Kevin meninju lengan Sehun sekilas dan melontarkan pujian kepada sahabatnya ini, sembari memberikan setumpuk uang ditangannya, Sehun membagi 30% uang nya kepada Kevin, dan hanya dibalas cengiran sumringah dari sahabat nya itu, membuatnya mendengus pelan menahan tawa

"Semuanyaa dengar! Polisi sebentar lagi akan datang dari arah utara, jaraknya 25 meter dari sini! Semuanya bubar!" teriakkan peringatan itu terdengar lantang dari _handie talkie_ tersebut menyadarkan semua yang ada disana, dan mereka mulai berhamburan memasuki mobil masing-masing mencoba untuk kabur dari kejaran polisi

" _Shitt!"_ Sehun bergerak cepat memasuki mobilnya ketika mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan teriakan wanita yang kian keras, ia melaju kencang membelah kota seoul, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah spion mobilnya dan benar saja kini ia diikuti dua mobil polisi dibelakannya

" _Fuck this man!"_ Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah jalan bercabang dan memasuki sebuah gedung parkir yang tidak beroperasi dimalam hari, ia meraih jaket kulit hitam miliknya lantas turun dan meninggalkan mobil nya digedung itu, ia berjalan kaki meninggalkan gedung parkir tersebut, ia sedikit gugup begitu berpapasan dengan dua mobil polisi yang tadi mengejarnya dan _boom_ mereka melewati Sehun begitu saja, tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berjalan itu adalah Sehun

"Polisi bodoh!" ia menyeringai menyadari trik nya berhasil mengelabui polisi-polisi itu, ia meninggalkan begitu saja mobilnya, ia berfikir untuk menyuruh supirnya mengambil mobilnya besok pagi saja, sekalipun hilang juga ia dapat membeli yang baru, begitulah isi fikirannya saat ini, lagi pula rumah nya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari sini, mungkin berjalan kaki dan merasakan udara malam cukup menyenangkan

~•~•~•~•~•~

Jongin berdiri didepan kasir sebuah _minimarket,_ ditengah malam seperti ini ia masih saja sempat pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli beberapa camilan untuknya, ia memang sering terbangun ditengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi alhasil ia pergi ke _minimarket_ dan membeli beberapa snack untuk menemani _insomnia_ nya.

Jongin melangkahkan perlahan kaki nya keluar dari _minimarket,_ manik nya masih sibuk meneliti struk belanjanya itu, sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya hingga..

'Brukk'

"Aww!" Jongin menabrak seseorang yang menyebabkan bokongnya harus menyentuh lantai seperti saat ini, Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit _pale_ sedang menatapnya tajam

"Heyy!"

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

Heyooo! Udah lamaa banget gak nulis FF lagii :3

Tugas sekolah numpuk dan bener-bener gak ada waktu untuk nulis lagi ㅠ_ㅠ dan setelahh nyuri-nyuri waktu kepikiran buat FF lagi dann yaa jadii lah FF gajee inii :3

Di chapter ini baru pengenalan doang kok, mungkin di chapter 3 atau 4 baru akan muncul konflik nya, _by the way_ untuk scene balapan nya itu, aku terinspirasi dari _Fast & Furious _dan entah kenapa jadi fans mendadak nya film ini, jadi yah aku buat agak mirip gituu mwehehe :3

Untuk yang nunggu scene _lovey dovey_ nya Hunkai, ada kok pasti tapi mungkin di chap terakhiran _lol_

Okeyy udah cukup kayaknya cuap-cuap nya, dan semoga kalian gak kecewa dengan FF ini, bayyyy! '3'


End file.
